<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Shop by m4delin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866211">Coffee Shop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin'>m4delin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr one-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Amnesia, M/M, Tumblr drabbles, Unbeta'd, the relationship are mostly implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shops are meant for meetings. Whether it's happy meetings or sad ones depends on the people. Melancholy turning into bubbling laughter, hope getting crushed into heartbreak.</p><p>These two were one of the unlucky ones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ILY - Relationship, Illinois/Yancy, Yancy/Illinois, yanois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr one-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coffee Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“One cappuccino please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hazel brown eyes didn’t look at him as he nodded and sent the order down to the one operating the machine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else?” A rough hand darts over the buttons, punching in the prices. He was still not looking at him, brows and nose scrunched up as he obviously looked at the line behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to say something to the cashier, do a small talk, but he knows it’s not the time. It might never be. “No, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That will be 4.32. Next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the clear dismissal, Illinois shuffles over to the desk where his drink were already waiting. Damn, they worked fast here. Grabbing his drink, he finds a corner where he can watch the counter from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People filter in and out, the coffee shop bustling with activity. People coming in for a break, for lunch, a quick cup of coffee before rushing of to a meeting, students desperate trying to study. None of them interesting enough to break Illinois’ careful watch over the cashier from under his hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His geled hair that kept getting loose strands, the surprisingly well hidden annoyance at the customers. The too small shirt he seems to be cursed with. Illinois were sure that about half of the customers were checking the cashier out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coffee were long gone cold, barely touched, when Illinois’ phone rang. He knew who it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Found him yet?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Illinois watched the cashier. “No. Not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, he left the coffee shop, throwing the cup with cold coffee into the bin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he should stay away. And yet he finds himself in the corner with a cup of cold coffee almost every day. No matter how noisy or silent it was, he was a constant in the ever changing scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Illinois were sure the workers noticed his presence. Probably came off as a creep, considering how much he was watching the cashiers. Especially one specific. He really should stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he can’t stay away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do yous keep ordering coffees when yous don’t drink them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Illinois glanced up from under his hat. Hazel brown eyes curiously looking down at him, a frown present on his pale face. Accent barely there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No hint of recognition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls down the hat over his eyes enough to not see his face, his heart beating painfully in his chest. “Wasn’t aware I had to drink what I ordered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a chair scraping against the floor intensified Illinois’ resolve to stare a hole into the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A huff of annoyance almost pulverized the resolve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been unable to keep your eyes away from me for almost a month, and now that I approach yous? Yous don’t even dare to look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Illinois peek up under his hat. The tag sat mockingly on the cashier’s chest. ‘Jesper’ it read, he almost huffed at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are yous doing here? You’ve picked the wrong fucking target to harass because I will punch yous!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart ached. “I know you will.” He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but the soft whisper were loud enough to be heard over the silent coffee shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Jesper’ looked surprised and tense, and if he dared to say it, even a little bit scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a shake of his head, Illinois grabbed his once again cold cup and downed it’s content. He suppressed the shiver of the disgusting taste. “I’m sorry for creeping you out. You just reminded me of someone I knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel eyes stares at him and he looks back unflinching. “You don’t need to worry. I won’t be coming back.” It hurts to breathe, it hurts to stand up, he just want to sit back down. Looking away made it easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Yancy,” he whispered, trying to reel in all of his emotions as he turned away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a pained gasp behind him, but he forces himself to keep moving to the door. Then, down the street. Step after step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Illinois barely registered the fact that he pulled out his phone and pressed call until Dark’s voice greeted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not in the city. Looked everywhere, couldn’t find him. I’m prepared to come home.” His tongue felt heavy and he wanted to throw up. Instead he stumbled through the shadows as they swallowed him up, allowing him instant transportation back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Illinois knew that the other’s knew that he lied. And yet, when he arrived, no one said anything. The only thing that happened was Magnum stepping forth and pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Illinois didn’t leave the Manor for a very long time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Behind the Desk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jesper have seen many types of people walking in, eccentric people, business people, teenagers, students, cosplayers, old people, people who seemed to look normal on the outside, hippies, you name it. So when a Indiana Jones look-alike walked into the coffee shop, he didn’t bat an eye and took the order as usual. He were more concerned about the long line than to take in details of the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the second day he didn’t think much of it and on the third he thought there might be an ongoing event in town he didn’t know about. He was bad at remembering stuff so it wouldn’t surprise him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But after a week of seeing the man walk in, order a drink he doesn’t touch and sit down in a corner, Jesper gets curious. He asks his colleagues about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. He just sits there, staring at the counter, never doing anything. From what I can tell, he’s been coming every day now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t do anything about his curiosity, doesn’t approach the man. How could he, when he’s most of the time busy attending to customers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After two weeks of the man sitting in the corner, each and every day, Jesper’s female colleagues starts to get nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does he come here? He’s so unnerving. He’s just sitting there, staring at us. Is he a pervert? Should we call the cops?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the man never does anything. They never see him outside the shop nor does he seem to be following them. After a meeting with everyone, they figure out that they can’t call the cops because he’s obviously isn’t stalking any of the women. Otherwise they would’ve seen him on other places as well, no? The police wouldn’t do anything anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the three week mark, Jesper are sure that it’s him the man are watching. He can’t count on two hands how many times he caught him staring at him and being uninterested when any of the other’s are managing the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It pisses him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What does the man want? He’s never seen him in his life, he was sure of it. Well, at least what he can remember of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought hits him when it’s closing in on the fourth week of the Indiana Jones look-alike sitting in the corner with a barely touched cup of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he was someone from his past, someone before the incident, before he lost his memories?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a quick word of telling his colleagues of the day about his plan, he approached him. He didn’t look up at Jesper and he felt a rush of annoyance run through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do yous keep ordering coffees when yous don’t drink them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hat moves the slightest and tawny brown eyes looks up at him, and the pain in them almost made Jesper back away. Almost makes him apologize, and he didn’t what he should say sorry for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand pulls down the hat and blocks the eyes. “Wasn’t aware I needed to drink what I ordered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words sparked annoyance in Jesper and against his better judgement, he pulls out the opposite chair and sits down, leaning forward on his arms. When the man doesn’t move an inch, he huffs. </span>
  <span>“You’ve been unable to keep your eyes away from me for almost a month, and now that I approach yous? Yous don’t even dare to look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man must’ve tilted his head a little because the hat moved. And yet he doesn’t say anything. Perhaps he needed a little bit of provocation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are yous doing here? You’ve picked the wrong fucking target to harass because I will punch yous!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you will.” The whisper felt like a punch to the stomach. His breaths stuttered and his palms suddenly became sweaty. He was right. This man knew him, who he used to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the man downed his cold cup of coffee and Jesper couldn’t help but to sympathize with the look of disgust flashing across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for creeping you out. You just reminded me of someone I knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesper’s heartbeat were loud in his ears, he was sure the man were able to hear them as well, the slow increase in speed as he stared at the man. Words got stuck in his throat and he just wanted to reach out, but his body remained unmoving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tawny eyes stared right back at him. “You don’t need to worry. I won’t be coming back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alarmed, Jesper reached out towards the man who were now refusing to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Yancy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words- </span>
  <em>
    <span>the name</span>
  </em>
  <span>- hit him like a train and his heart cried out in pain. He can’t breathe, the air won’t go down to his lungs, he gasps for air and curls into himself. The feeling of nails digging into his throat and chest doesn’t ground him, it doesn’t help because the only thing he feels are the burning sensation through all his body, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything hurts, it doesn’t stop, his heart writhes in pain and he can’t-!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cold hand touches his cheek. “Jesper?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes snaps open, </span>
  <em>
    <span>when did he close them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he stares at his colleague. Worry are written all over their face and a thumb are stroking his cheeks. Was he crying?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furiously wiping away the tears, he looks over the shop. The man are nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-where-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He left minutes ago. Come on, I think you should go home for the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesper ignores his colleague and rises up on wobbly feet. Ignoring the cry of alarm, he rushes to the door and looks down and up the street before picking one way and start running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to catch up with that man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Jesper didn’t find him. His colleague found him collapsed against the wall, shaking and crying. He couldn’t explain why he was doing it, why it hurt so much. Why his life felt shattered all of a sudden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesper wasn’t sure if he should’ve felt happy or sad that he never saw the man again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>